During the lifecycle of a software project, software tests are performed many times. During those tests, there are multiple levels of validation expected for each test. One of the most common validation levels is data integrity within a database associated with the software test.
In large and complex systems, every action performed by a user effects a wide variety of tables within the database. Defects repeatedly escape from professional testers into the live production system, thus showing that even focused professional testers working with highly configured tools or common market database tools face difficulties in identifying all potential errors.
Tools available today either force the user to define table names and fields that should be validated for each activity or only allow the user to see a current state of a test, thus limiting the tool's ability to alert the user about unexpected behavior associated with the test. The complex configuration effort required to implement most testing tools discourages many testing organizations from adopting the tools, leaving the organizations with only basic manual checks the testers may or may not perform.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.